Brutal Love
by Stephane Richer
Summary: The eyes of temptation, the flesh and my bones


Brutal Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fujimaki Tadatoshi's _Kuroko no Basuke_ or Green Day's "Brutal Love".

* * *

He's a professional basketball player. His knees are so important, so integral, so delicate, and he doesn't realize until his last jump.

It's perfect, just the way he always imagines it, the state it always approaches but rarely reaches. He rises gracefully, like an elevator, or like a leaf lifted by the wind from a passing train under the grate, and he's lifting the ball up, too, about to dunk, and he lasts an eternity in the air until the opposing player crashes into him, drawing a foul and knocking him, right-knee-first, into the bench.

The crack is loud, sudden, stops everything.

* * *

It's not the injury itself that's the problem, it's the other people. The way his teammates and coaches look at him with pity, sympathetic but condescending. He's never going to play again, he knows. Basketball is strenuous, requires constant training and maintenance, especially for someone who's on Aomine's level. He'll walk again, perhaps without a limp, they tell him. But full-time basketball will just reopen the wound again and again. He'll have to get a knee replacement before he's thirty if he keeps going. He may be in a wheelchair before he's fifty.

Part of him, a big part, says fuck that and fuck them because he's Aomine Daiki and basketball is his life. But staying in the hospital, empty and lonely? Does he want to keep doing this? It's unbearable. He'd rather live without playing basketball if he could just get out, not feel so isolated and so shitty in general.

Of course, his boyfriend, Ryouta Kise, is there for him. More accurately, he's always there, pampering and babying Aomine and he hates it. That's why he takes off for Japan as soon as he can, where Kise's agent will schedule things for him to do and he'll get some time to himself. His team releases him; he'll still get paychecks. How he manages to even think this through rationally when Kise is around he doesn't know. Kise's loud and intrusive and sometimes that's good, but now is not one of these times. It repulses Aomine now, pushes him away, farther, farther. Being in the same building with Kise feels stifling.

Aomine still loves him, but he hates him at the same time.

* * *

Dr. Midorima Shintarou is expecting to see Aomine and Kise. This morning's horoscope predicted it, after all, or at least something so specific he can only imagine it involving those two. Sure enough, he's walking the halls of the hospital when he sees them arguing. Naturally. Or is it? It's not their usual friendly, flirty banter. They're both being quite nitpicky. Charming.

He clears his throat. They don't notice. He sighs. They're lost, and they spin around a couple of times and finally notice him. (How long does it take to see someone with green hair?) Apparently, this is the hospital where Aomine is doing his physical therapy. Sensing the tension between them, Midorima points Aomine in the proper direction and suggests that Kise get something to eat (he'll probably be useless and irritating, perhaps counterproductive, if he stays with Aomine for the therapy session). Unfortunately for Midorima, Kise decides that "something to eat" must involve him. He trails Midorima back to his office, and won't go to the cafeteria by himself. Even though he's always been insistent and annoying, this time it's different.

Midorima orders him to spill what's bothering him. Kise cries. It's not the usual crocodile tears; he blubbers his way through Midorima's entire box of tissues. Aomine is pushing him away, he doesn't know how to help, no matter what he does it makes Aomine hate him, he's been thinking of quitting modeling and going to flight school but doesn't want Aomine to have to be alone…especially now that he's the only one who can work, he's afraid they're going to break up. The list goes on and on.

Midorima is not quite sure what to do, so he just sits there, half listening, half going through paperwork. When Kise finishes, he's still crying (how can one person generate so many tears?) but he's not sobbing as loudly and he seems a bit calmer.

"Not that it's any of my business whatsoever," Midorima remarks, "but you should talk about this with Aomine."

* * *

A week later, Kise storms into Midorima's office. This time, he's not crying, so, hey, something's improving, right?

"Your advice sucks," he says, and strikes Midorima in the eye. The blow stings more than he'd ever begin to admit. Kise's still strong, even though his hands are smooth and manicured and he hasn't played basketball in years.

"He dumped you?"

Kise moves to hit him a second time, but Midorima's expecting it this time and blocks it. "I'll report you."

Kise's eyes widen. He clearly hasn't thought this through (does he ever think anything through?) and hasn't even considered that there would be consequences. On the other hand, it's understandable that he has snapped after all this.

And then, Midorima realizes belatedly that he has not let go of Kise's wrist, and Kise, still quite agile, is drawing closer to him—and then he kisses Midorima.

It's a lusty, deep kiss right from the get-go, so hard it's like Kise wants to bruise both of their lips, and then he's biting, biting until Midorima's lips are swollen and damn it feels surprisingly good. He hasn't really been actively kissing Kise back, but he hasn't said no, either, and when you give Kise an inch he takes a mile. He pulls at Midorima's hair, shoves him against the wall and bites him on the chest through his shirt.

Midorima yelps. Kise seems not to have heard him, as he bites a second spot, a third. Midorima can feel himself growing hard.

Kise bites up and down Midorima's neck, again and again, harder and harder until Midorima's gasping, feeling pleasure, pain, and numbness all mixed up together. Again and again, Kise licks and bites, never drawing blood but leaving deep indents on the other's body. He seems to be completely fine with Midorima's passivity, tears his pants down for him, flips him over, and shoves two fingers up Midorima's ass.

Midorima lets out some kind of gasping yowl thing. He's still conscious of the thin hospital walls, does not want anyone walking in on them. Kise wiggles around his fingers, scissoring them, working them up and down, so quickly, Midorima is still recovering from the shock of their sudden entry when he pulls them all the way out. He gasps, and then Kise slams his cock into Midorima and they both moan, Midorima in mostly pain and Kise at the pleasurable feel of Midorima's tight, tight ass around him. They don't stay like that for long, as Kise slams in and out, again and again, and Midorima jerks himself off. They come at the same time, messily, and all Kise does is pull out completely, zip up his pants and walks out.

* * *

Today's lucky item is an eye patch, and if that raises a few brows when Midorima walks down the hall he doesn't give a shit. Most of the hospital is used to his eccentricities, and he's a good enough doctor and coworker for everyone to ignore them. The eye patch hides the black eye, and his coat is buttoned up all the way to his chin, hiding the hickeys and bruises on his neck.

Today's the day he works with Aomine. The blue-haired man looks worse than usual, accepts Midorima's insults and snide remarks without a retort, and seems to actually be trying hard. He's made a lot of progress, and it's going faster than expected, probably due to the fact that he was in peak physical condition when he was injured.

"Why are you upset?"

"He didn't come running to you?"

"You're the one that dumped him, if I recall correctly."

Aomine shrugs, refusing to meet Midorima's eyes. "Yeah. He was getting annoying, and…we couldn't be in the same room together without…him jumping at me, me jumping at him. Like, in a bad way. Fighting." He pauses, burying his face in his hands. His voice is muffled. "But, you know, still…I feel…"


End file.
